


Early Riser

by Willow_River



Series: Love and Fear [15]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone doesn't want to wake up just yet. Nothing a good breakfast and coffee can't fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Riser

“Aesling, it’s time to get up,” Markus sang softly at the snow-haired girl curled up under the blankets.

“Mnnnnnuh,” was the defiant groan of response.

The tiefling sighed. There was nothing that needed doing today, and he knew for a fact that Ashe didn’t get any real sleep the previous night, so of course she was refusing to leave the comfort of bed. He was half tempted to try tickling her awake, but thought better of it, for many reasons.

Instead, he swooped downstairs and hauled out the wizard coffee machine from where Thog had shoved it under the bar. After checking that everything was still in working order and the machine had fresh grounds in it, he flicked the switch and waited for it to do its magic.

Not even twenty minutes later, Markus breezed back into his bedroom, a tray loaded with food and two mugs of coffee held tenuously by his noodly arms.

“Aaaaaashe, breakfast!”

The blanket lump stirred, then sat up. A head of brilliant white hair appeared as its fluffy cover slid off and golden eyes opened to regard Markus with confusion.

“How are you carrying that right now?” She asked, rubbing the sleep out of one eye.

“Let me tell you, mage hand is a very handy spell to have.” Markus commanded the tray over so it was set over Ashe’s lap, showing her a plate of pancakes and bacon beside the drinks.

“You did not just make a pun at me first thing in the morning,” Ashe mock-glared at Markus.

“Whoops. That one just slipped out, I swear. Anyway, it’s two sugars in your coffee, right? With cream?” He pointed at the righthand mug, which was a milky brown. He picked up the other one, jet black, and sipped at it delicately.

Ashe turned a grateful smirk at the blonde. “You know me too well, Markus. Has Inien been spying on me for you?”

“I just care enough to remember the little details, Aesling. Is that so bad?” He leaned over and kissed Ashe’s forehead.

“Hah, I guess not. Thank you, Markus.”

“Anytime, Aesling.”


End file.
